


兴趣酒社

by Shenset



Category: NP - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenset/pseuds/Shenset
Summary: —这里是兴趣酒社，满足您的一切兴趣。—这里是性趣酒色，满足您的一切性趣。
Kudos: 32





	兴趣酒社

一

我是调酒师，兴趣酒社里的一名调酒师。但我调酒技术不咋地，不过也没人真的关注这个。毕竟来我们酒吧的，哪有真心思放在喝酒上的。

和大多酒吧一样，我们酒吧也是晚上七点开始营业，午夜十二点打烊。普普通通平平常常，但那时狂欢才真正开始。午夜十二点到凌晨两点的酒社才露出它的真面目。

而我能长留于此的原因也在这，试问，谁能对身着兔女郎装的酒保没有丝毫欲望呢？圆翘的臀部，白皙的皮肤，致命的黑丝诱惑，有时我都要爱上我自己了。更何况一杯酒就能换来一个香吻或者一次缠绵，谁不心动呢？当然了，吻脸颊、下巴、额头、嘴唇还是舌头，当然还是由不同价位的酒决定的。但是有时看到自己心动的类型，我还是会稍稍放一下水的。

酒吧提供房间，但我还是期望有人把我带出去。虽然这里的床够大够舒服，虽然我就是出来卖的。

二

我为什么会来到这里？家里没有患上不治之症的亲人，也没有被高利贷追杀，家境不算中产阶级但过上小康好日子还是可以的。大概是因为在这里，我可以坦率说出，我喜欢男的我是同性恋这样的话语却不会被嘲笑谩骂吧。没有父母，没有同事。

白天的我是个普普通通的男人，待人亲和礼貌，因为工作原因大多在家睡觉不常与邻里见面，但大家对我的印象还不错。晚上的我  
换副模样，没有名字，我可以是任何人的小甜心。

我的技术好的出奇，他们说我天生就是出来卖的，骚的很。我只笑笑。大概是因为认清了自己，要学的东西在坦然接受面前也变得很顺利。就这样，我从一个等着被挑选的服务员变成了被抢着拥有的小甜心，还混了个调酒师的位置。

三

换好衣服来到吧台的时候，已经有了今天第一个客人，还好熟面孔，不至于太过尴尬。  
“来杯？”  
“长岛冰茶，”那人开口，"shot杯。"  
“这么直接？”转身调酒前我问。  
长岛冰茶是吻。就像长岛冰茶的名字与它的酒谱一样，这个吻是温柔假名下的狂烈，是唇舌的纠缠，是津液的交换。

“我要带酒吻你。”背后的人突然出声。  
把酒倒满五杯shot后，面前的人拿起一杯，示意与我碰杯，我笑笑表示会意。  
酒喝进嘴里，没有吞咽。  
他揽过我的脖子，上半身越过吧台来吻我。他的技术愈加成熟，大部分是在我这学的。从一开始的粗暴啃咬到现在懂得有技巧地挑逗，我也算是出师了。当然了，我也不止这一个“徒弟”。

“专心。”他咬一下我的下嘴唇，说。这一下疼痛让我下意识地将嘴中的酒咽了下去。  
他喝掉一杯酒含在嘴里重新吻我。酒和他的舌头一齐进入我的口腔，两者我都想吞下。混着津液的酒从嘴角流下，滴在吧台上。奇怪，我听见了。舌头在酒水中交缠，就像在河底游走的水蛇。他使我入迷，腰不自觉软了下去，想要被抚摸。

他松开我，嘴角有恶劣的笑。他看我不停喘息。剩下两杯酒，他递给我一杯。“哎，我们喝交杯酒吧。”“先生，我们这里可是卖艺不卖身的。”我回答。于是，只是碰杯。我看不出他的情绪变化，出于服务顾客的目的。

四

我爱上了一个人，一个最没可能爱上的人。酒保。我们没有交集，除去床上活动。我反复思考爱上他的原因，身材、面貌、技术。他是诱惑他是陷阱我甘愿。  
我知道我是熟客，也知道自己不是唯一的熟客。我想变成唯一的熟客，住进他心里的那种。我尝试去得到他的名字，他只说他没有名字，于是我就叫他“哎”。

要么得到要么毁掉。

在他拒绝后我想毁掉他。

我很高兴熟客们想法一致相同，联系非常顺利，我们选择共享，强制性。

五

“三杯午后之死。”死于爱。  
“我们...”  
“出去做。”  
无名而来的快乐。他揽住我的腰，我们一齐走出门去。他的手劲好大。

“你先去洗澡吧。”他递给我浴巾。  
“好。”接过的同时，被扯着头发亲吻。

宾馆就在酒社不远处。浴室差不多，床要小一些，我要快乐一些。

六

他们来的很快，一想到与他们共享，我的心颤动，但这也是最好的结果，因为我们都不曾被他记住。

浴室的水声停下，我拿过一旁的领巾，在他出浴室门时轻轻蒙住他的眼睛。他有些失措但随即冷静下来，转过身来吻我，手臂搭在我肩上。

我回应他，接吻的口水声在房间里四处游荡。我顺着他的腰线摸下去，摸到他的翘臀，“啪”清脆一声，我打下去。“啊...呜”他未出口的声音被我堵在喉咙。

他摸向我的下体，那里早就硬了。蹲下去，隔着内裤，他舔得起劲，自然不会听到门开合的声音，也无法看到他的熟客们脸上的表情。

被舔出轮廓，下体在内裤里涨大。我拉低内裤，男根便迫不及待地弹出了。我拿着拍打着他的脸，他的表情如此醉人。他握住我的老二，用嘴舔舐起来，从柱头到柱身，照顾到每一寸。另一手摸索向自己的后穴，我无法判知有意无意，但我上当了，气血直朝下体涌去。他开始吞吐，缓慢地模拟起抽插。温热的口腔，紧致的喉口，哦，太过美妙。我按住他的头，粗暴地挺入，不顾及他的感受。他被呛地咳嗽。

他转去含住我的囊带，手不断抚摸着我的老二，我舒服地发出声音。而一旁的熟客们此时也已经脱完衣服，准备大干一场。

“起来，到床上去。”不察觉我的嗓子已经沙哑。

七

我跪趴在床上，接过他递来的瓶子，大概是润滑油。挤在手上，抹向自己的后穴，不时晃动几下腰，想象他此时的表情。

将自己的一根手指插入，被紧紧吸裹着。我扭动着腰肢，索取更多。

手指被拔出，我期待后穴被填满的快乐。却被人翻过身来，下身被拉到床沿处，腿部垂下。事情没有像预料那样发生，我有些慌乱，腿不自觉合拢，后穴也是。

“宝贝，你要好好服侍客人哦，不能拒绝哦 。”是熟悉的声音，却不是今晚的客人。双手被举到头顶绑着，捆绑的手法如此熟练，熟悉的令人挣脱不开的绑法。

“唔...唔...几个人...你们几个人？”我有些慌乱，开始挣扎，手脚却都被按住，声音不自觉带上哭腔，“求你们，告诉我...”被蒙住的黑暗将这份恐惧放大。

“宝贝你可不乖哦，我们都是付了钱的。我们都是客人哦，你要让顾客满意不是吗？”我辨不出是从哪里传来的声音，也不知有多少人在附和。

双腿被抬起，大概后穴暴露在人眼前，屁股被揉搓揉捏，大腿根部被舔舐。不是同一个人，至少不会是今天的客人。细致入微是要求，我现在倒有些讨厌在这方面颇有能力的自己了。每多意识到一点不同，恐惧便多一分。

后穴被舌头探入，那是我的敏感部位。湿润的舌尖舔弄着细细秘密的褶皱，后穴被刺激地一开一合，舌尖也趁着这机会，进入更深的领域，被层层软肉吸裹住。我下意识张嘴呻吟，却给上面那副唇舌有了可乘之机，探入我的口中，舌头一直滑入喉咙深处，我下意识回应，却被吮吸得舌头发麻，津液从嘴角溢出。舌头被吸住，似乎想要被人吞入肚子，一个口腔到另一个口腔的距离却是如此撩人。

乳头也被玩弄着，一边是被含在嘴里，一边是被人用手揉搓，相同的，在发硬涨大，挺立起来。被牙齿轻轻咬住后细细研磨，我感到从乳头传来的酥麻。手在乳头四周画着圈，偶尔掠过乳尖，我认出这样的挑逗，是今晚的客人。两边不公平的待遇，我扭动身体。

像是被得知了想法，挑逗转为按压，拇指附在乳头上，抠弄、轻扯、掐揉，乳首发硬肿胀得难受。如果被咬掉的话，就没这么难受了吧。

前面挺立的性器也被握住，不停上下撸动套弄，不时还会按压柱头的马眼，他的手掌大而温热，身体内名为欲望的东西蛊惑我用性器去摩擦他的手掌。

恐惧的加持，让欲望愈发强烈。

“喂，太不公平了吧！我们怎么办，说好共享的!”“手不是空着呢吗!”  
不知是谁的抱怨，也不知是谁的回答。我挣脱不开。手解开后被人拿在手里，手劲极大，两边都是。“乖，摸摸它，它好想你的。”被人引着，摸到硬挺的性器。“为我服务。”有人说。  
我便握住，嘿嘿左边的大一点。像平时一样熟练，却无法忽略掉自己此时的欲望。

右边先射出来，随之是左边。精液有些沾在了手上，被人拿着舔净。再吞吐进指尖，舔过手背。  
侧腰文身处也被亲吻过，敏感部位被一一照顾到。“唔...”我射了出来，精液在小腹上落下，有些发烫。舌头在那里汇集，精液被舔去，肚脐也被舔弄一周。我被释放，全部地方。

“好了，你爽完了，也该我们了。”

被人粗暴地翻过身来，恢复成跪趴的姿势，双腿被微微分开。有手指伸入，三指的宽度，后面猛然拓开，撕裂般的疼痛混着被填满的快乐溢出嘴角。  
“小东西，你下面的小嘴吸得可真紧啊。”手指在后面微微转动，小幅度地进出。我听见自己发出的呻吟。  
动作逐步加快，大概他们都很急。射过的性器又挺立起来。

手指被拔出，突如其来的空虚感使我慌神，下意识扭动起腰肢。“小东西，你就这么想要啊。”后身传来不知谁的话。

“啪啪”两下，屁股一边落下一个巴掌，火辣辣地疼。“啊！”我疼地叫出了声。还未缓过这疼痛，后穴被狠狠插入，粗暴地，毫无情面地。  
“小东西，你这下面的小嘴可比上面的强多了，你看下面这张，把我整根都吞进去了，真厉害呢，你说是不是。”他边说着，边恶劣地顶撞，将我的话语连同理智撞得稀碎。  
“不...不...不...啊...是...啊...”我吐出的字已溃不成句，仍撑着最后一丝理智在反抗。  
“你还在反抗什么？嗯？好好享受，嗯，就行了，我们不会亏待你的，嗯。”他的语气随着插入力度加重而变得强硬。我的理智外墙彻底崩溃。我被欲望控制，我想被人狠狠肏弄，想要后穴紧紧吸裹住那人的肉棒。

越来越快越来越猛烈的撞击，腰被人掐住，挺立起来的性器随着撞击摩擦在床单上，我渴望着欲望。  
只有欲望，无止境的海底，窒息而死般的快感。感受到自己胸膛的起伏，全身的战栗。脑内闪过白光，身体瞬间解脱，我射了。仅靠着后穴被插。

而身后的人动作却没停半分，我已经没有了力气，手臂支撑不住，上半身紧贴着床单，乳头被身下的布料摩擦地更是又痛又痒。肉体碰撞的声音时近时远，我忽而升起，向下看见那个呻吟不断，浪叫不停的自己。看见他们那些熟客模糊而贪婪的吞咽，看见身后那个人的挺身。我被烫回身体。

一股热流射进身体里面，那是不可探知的领域。“啊...啊...啊...”我兴奋着也痛苦着。让我溺死好了。  
“到我了到我了。有人说着。  
“真漂亮啊，啧啧。看这肉洞，我真想捅烂它，让你这么骚。”后穴又是被塞满。  
“不...不...不行...我...还没...啊...准备...好...”我拒绝着这样的性爱，下一秒却叫出了真实的想法。“再...再...里面一点...快...点...快点...啊...啊！”  
这屋里有几个人，他们看看我这样下面会硬吗，我还能赶上下班时间吗。被肏弄地失去理智的我，想着不着边际的问题。  
又是一股热流，混着前面的，满满当当堵在身体里，他...他...为什么不拔出去。  
他停下动作，“喂，我说各位，这样太慢了，一次一个人，我们这么多人要轮到猴年马月啊，不如换个姿势，让这个小骚货用两张小嘴服务大家。”  
“好!”一片附和声。所以，多少人。

八

“喂，你这算占便宜了吧，说好一轮一人一次的!公平性原则!”有人在争吵，吗。  
射进去的精液流出，顺着腿根流下来，黏腻的液体。我任人摆弄。  
“乖，坐上来。”后背被人抱住，说话间的热气喷在耳后，他从背后咬住我的耳垂。他的动作轻柔，我被连哄带骗地上了套。即使后穴现在扩张得很好，湿软方便进入，我仍掰开自己的臀瓣，小心坐了下去。这个尺寸大得吓人，我感觉到性器缓慢地进入，肠壁被撑到更加平滑的地步，尽最大努力仍没能将整根没入。他似乎没了耐心，按住我的肩头猛一使力，两具身体联合。  
我疼得眼角泛泪，嘴里的声音还没发出就被另一根尺寸惊人的性器堵住。我尽力去舔舐着这个不知何时会插入我后穴的肉棒。简单的模拟抽插此时因为下身人的顶撞而断断续续，手被人抓住，就算没有，我也无力反抗。受着欲望的重压，还有保持理智不伤到上面的客人。上面的客人似乎不满，扯住我的头发，挺着自己的性器朝我嘴里插，次次抵到喉咙口，我差点呕出。他将性器从我嘴中退了出来，我伸出舌头，舔着周围的阴毛，亲吻他的囊袋，舔过柱身停留在柱头。下面的人平躺下去，骑乘的姿势，与我十指相扣，活动起来。我用舌头按压马眼，体会它在嘴中涨大。用嘴吸吮几个来回，他射在了我嘴里，我咽下去。他舔舔我的嘴角，表示满意。他退出来我才将满身欲望发泄，肉体碰撞的声音早被“噗哧噗嗤”的水声代替，我的呻吟，身下男人的喘息混成淫靡的夜晚。后穴被狠狠一顶，伴随着闷哼一声，灼热的精液射了进来。喷在肠壁上，又烫又舒服。而我也随之再次射了出来。

被人翻过身，插入，再翻过身。嘴巴也被堵住。肠壁上的敏感点被顶过数次，性器是硬了软，软了复硬，也许还射出过尿。身上粘着不知多少人的精液，不知吞下多少人的精液，凸起的小腹里满满当当还装着。也许有昏过去，也许没有。但这与被欲望支配而忘掉记忆又有何区别呢。  
好一场人体盛宴。

九

会被他记住吧。  
为他清理身子的时候，我这么想着。  
是最好的结果吗？  
他还会回去酒社吗？  
我想要见到他。

十

清醒过来，已经下午五点了。  
经理发过来要我休息的短信，没有说上班时间，我也不想问了。  
床边柜放着衣服，却不露痕迹。  
开口说话，嗓子已经沙哑。腰酸背痛。  
但我好像爱上了这样的意外。


End file.
